


Put your records on

by ddsadanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddsadanvers/pseuds/ddsadanvers
Summary: The discussion about kids go out of control. But not for a long time. Angst with a happing ending because Sanvers is endgame.





	Put your records on

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic. All the chapters will be inspired by a song.

She said that they probably should talk about that and she knows that when she comes home she will have to face it. It’s not a silly little moment, it’s not the storm before the calm. This is one of the most important moments of this relationship, probably a decisive one.

So she take a deep breath and left the police station, after all the paperwork and bureaucracy. She turn on the bike and already start to trying to find arguments and solutions for all this mess. Because honestly this is a truly mess. Why they support to talk about kids right now? They both wanna get married, wanna the house, the dog. So why this need right now? They had not discussed everything that mattered? They talk about a lot of things for God sake, why "kids" don't came right after?

She used her spar key and she left her things close to the table coffee and came to they leaving room with a open heart. She find Alex reading a book, lied in the couch. She take off de jacket and the boots aware that she was being watched. Then she look for her gorgeous fiancee. Alex had open her arms for a hug that she doesn’t expected, and then they are stay that way for a moment.

“I can’t seem to hold you like I want to, so I can feel you in my arms. Do you wanna talk?” Said Alex.

“I was totally honestly with you. I never seen myself as a mom. Why this is a problem right now?” Maggie try to say that with all affections as a possible.

“Thats no a problem right now. This is another topic that we ever discuss before the decision to get married.” Alex said that with cold eyes and it was what make the storms starts. Maggie lifted from the couch and stayed in front of Alex like that she didn’t believed what she have heard.

“We pulled too many false alarms! We’re going down and you can see it too!” Maggie dind’t not hold back the hoar that comes for her throat.

“What are you talking about?” This time was Alex who get up from the couch and giver her back to Maggie, just waiting for the next punch.

“Don’t give you back for me!” Maggie shouted. “First was the tasting. Then who in this earth would take you down the aisle. Then whether the party was going to have a DJ or a band. Don’t you see how in such a short time we began to argue for things that would be easily solved before? What is it? You definitely become to therms that asking me to marry you was a mistake? This relationship doesn’t mean anything?I’m not enough?” In this moment they both know that everything was out of control.

“How dare you say it's nothing to me? Babe, you're the only light I ever saw, and you know that. All that firsts that you talked about I wanna it all with you. But I don’t understand why you ever consider start a family. This is the natural step. You may fear that you are not enough, that you are not good enough, but it will not be so. Your parents have abandoned you, but that will not influence your motherhood.”

“So now you try to hit me, just hurt me so you leave me feeling dirty 'cause you can't understand? Is a freaking human being Alex. In your line of work things can’t be rushed and everything with you seems rushed now.” 

Alex looks down for a moment. This discussion does not make sense. They stayed in silence, both with tears eyes and heavy breaths, until Alex spoke.

“I’m going stay in Kara’s for some days. Then I will contact you and we will found out what is the right thing to do.” 

“You don’t see that you are running away again don’t you? Go cry about it? Why don’t you stay here and face me?” Maggie whispered.

“My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, but please feel free to leave me a comment and explain the problem so I can see my mistake and do my best to correct myself :) Let me know if I should continue this.


End file.
